


The Language of Flowers - A Harmax One-shot

by MarvelouslyKate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Before it all went to hell, F/M, Fluff, some good wholesome shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelouslyKate/pseuds/MarvelouslyKate
Summary: A little bit of floral fluff featuring your favorite Lord of the Temple of Knowledge and his lovely Caretaker of the Garden of Peace. <3
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Language of Flowers - A Harmax One-shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Big Smash-y Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470526) by [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic). 



> Thanks again to Audio for letting me use Max, I love him! :D

Long ago (or perhaps not so long at all - time worked in strange ways in the multiverse), on a faraway world, a secret, silent language was developed: the language of flowers. Floriography, as it was sometimes called. 

Gifting an individual with certain flowers (and even herbs), or an array of flowers could convey different messages or meanings. For example, a single, red rose meant “I love you”, as one would expect, considering the enchanted rose garden full of them at the center of Kate’s garden.

A book containing this flower language somehow made its way across the multiverse to Max’s temple, and of course, like everything else in existence, Max absorbed its contents and the knowledge within.

Every so often, as he walked with Harmony through the garden as she worked, he’d point out a different flower and tell her its meaning. She was always delighted to learn new things from him, and welcomed these little additions to their walks when he visited. 

One day, he stood by while she tended to a bed of geraniums. Eyeing the flowers, he carefully plucked a sprig of bright pink ivy geranium blossoms growing from some hanging baskets overhead. 

“Ivy geraniums…” he said, his voice catching Harmony’s attention. She turned to look at him as he swirled the sprig between his thumb and forefinger.

“Yes, they’re lovely, aren’t they?” Harmony smiled to her beloved. “And the color is so bright. Do you like them?”

“Of course, they _are_ lovely, just like you,” Max said, handing the blossoms to Harmony. “Do you know what giving someone ivy geraniums means?” 

Harmony shook her head as she tucked the blossoms into her hair. 

Max held out his hand to her. “They mean ‘your hand for the next dance’.” 

Harmony flushed. “Y-You want to dance? Here? Now?” She looked around herself, in the middle of the garden path, surrounded by flowers on both sides. Her clothes were dirty from working and she assumed she must look a mess. 

“Why not?” Max flashed a smile, one he always knew made Harmony melt.

“...Okay. Sure! Why not?” Harmony said, an edge of laughter in her voice. She took his hand, and together they danced in the garden, moving together in slow circles surrounded by flowers and warm sun.

Later that night, Max had an idea. He’d make a bouquet for her, full of various herbs and flowers, and leave her a message conveying all their meanings. 

It had been arranged for him to spend the night, as was sometimes allowed by the gods, and when Harmony was sound asleep, he snuck into the garden to gather what he needed. 

Once satisfied, he wrote a note for her, and placed the bouquet in an inconspicuous place. He wanted her to discover it after he left in the morning. He snuck back into the bedroom, successful in his endeavors, and the sleeping Harmony was none the wiser.

She found the little gift later in the evening. It was tucked into the chair she often liked to sit in to read and sip her tea before bed. 

“What? Where did this come from?” She was silently thankful she noticed it before she sat down and crushed it.

A little confused, but touched at the same time, Harmony picked up the bouquet to admire it. It was small but colorful and fragrant, and was tied together with some twine he must have found in the kitchen. She found the note Max tucked into it and, smiling, sat down to read. 

_Harmony:_

_I made this bouquet to express all the ways I love and appreciate you._

__

__

_I have included:  
Agrimony herbs, for my thankfulness for all you do.  
Baby’s breath, for your innocence and pure heart.  
A calla lily, for your beauty.  
Magnolia, for your love of all things nature.  
Milkvetch, for how your presence softens my pain.  
Pear blossoms, for my affection for you, and yours for me.  
A yellow rose, for the joy and friendship you give me.  
A yellow tulip, for the sunshine in your smile.  
A windflower, for my sincerity and as a symbol of my love.  
And finally, wintergreens, for your namesake, and the harmony you bring to my life._

_I do not know where I would be or who I would be without you._

_With all my love,  
Maxwell_

Harmony’s heart had never felt more full.

**Author's Note:**

> All the stuff about the flowers and their meanings is real! You can learn more and see the list for yourself here: http://www.allflorists.co.uk/advice_flowerMeanings.asp


End file.
